The present embodiments generally relate to navigation related to a building.
Navigation systems or devices provide useful features, including the identification of routes to destinations or points of interests. The navigation system can determine the optimum route to be taken by the end user to travel from the origin to the destination location from map data. Navigation systems often use global positioning system (GPS), which may suffer from decreased performance in indoor environments or in dense urban areas with high buildings.
In addition, updating and checking geographic data may involve significant difficulty, especially in indoor environments. Therefore, providing up-to-date and accurate data, for use in navigation systems is a continuing effort.